The Bush Administration in 5 minutes
by HumorTroupe
Summary: An attempt to describe the events and things that happend during the Bush Administration from 2000 to Present times (warning: maybe two heads aren't better then one....)


The HumorTroupe Present: The Bush Administration 2000-Present  
  
  
Dellchat, Oyo, Pika-Chan, and the PoliticalRapper were bored one day, and they decided to write a fanfic dedicated to the Bush Administration...here it goes...  
  
From Dellchat's perspective (political thinking- Independent)  
  
2000: That was one hell of a year. I mean Y2K didn't strike anyone, only the brains of those Florida recounters (I mean come on, what the hell happend to Florida?). Hell, Bush did crazy stuff. I liked when he nominated Ashcroft:  
  
Senate: Ashcroft, you are one scary man  
  
Ashcroft: No. Wanna die?  
  
Senate: The s***?  
  
You gotta love this guy...  
  
2001: Damn Terrorists. I hope they go up to their little "heaven" so God can take a humongous envelope filled with anthrax and shove it down the throats of each one of those f***ers for the rest of eternity (and then send them to hell). Of course, our happy little nation does this:  
  
Bush: We must come together  
  
Tom Daschle: FOOLS!  
  
Trent Lott: Hi, I'm Trent Lott!  
  
2002: Oh yeah, finally some fun:  
  
Bush: Axis of Evil  
  
Hussein: Me evil? I'm a nice guy who only kills people just to make sure my biological weapons work.  
  
North Korea: We're evil, yes we're evil, all you other evils are just not evil, so won't the real rogue nation please stand up...  
  
Iran: Where are we located?  
  
Bush: TEXAS!!!!  
  
Yao Ming: lajsdfslkdafjlajsldflksjdf (How'd I end up in Texas?!)  
  
Oh, and just to add fun to the mix...  
  
Trent Lott: I hate everyone  
  
Everyone: We hate Trent Lott.  
  
Trent Lott: I don't hate everyone. I was misunderstood.  
  
Everyone: We hate Trent Lott.  
  
2003: Oh the fun continues...  
  
Bush: I want to go to war.  
  
Soldiers: We don't  
  
Bush: Will you please go? Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
  
Soldiers: No, fool.  
  
Bush: If you go, I'll buy you Grand Theft Auto.  
  
Soldiers: Whoa, Grand Theft Auto?! Oh, we're there.  
  
Oh, the joy of the CIA...  
  
  
Oyo takes over (political thinking- A strong Democrat)  
  
2000: I can define this year in two words, f*** up.  
  
2001: F*** the terrorists  
  
2002: F*** Trent Lott  
  
2003: F*** George Bush.  
  
Dellchat in complete confusion asks...  
  
Dellchat: What's wrong with you? This is to be nice and kind of be like cliff notes to Bush's administration.  
  
Oyo: F*** Bush  
  
Dellchat: Ok....whatever...  
  
Pika-Chan comes in and writes (political thinking- a staunch Republican)  
  
2000: Dear Bush,  
It's been a while since we've seen this kind of push  
Where the vote is very very tight  
Florida people better be smart and make things right  
Bush clearly won, without a doubt  
Al Gore got knocked out in round 1 of the bout  
Al Gore whimpers, patters, and acts like a sissy  
Come on you Democrats, no need to be prissy  
Things will go right in this world and safe too  
Now that we got George Bush prototype two.  
  
2001: Dear Mr. President with the power,  
Those damn terrorists think they could knock us down with those towers  
Damn bastards, I hope you can find them  
So we can take them and put them in the chair and fry them  
Damn monkeys trying to bring us down  
Hope you burn in hell and get dressed up like bozo the clown  
Mr. Ashcroft is doing things right  
By making the security super megatight  
Things are going much better now  
Our bombs make loud noises like "boom" and "pow"  
  
2002: Dear, Mr. Axis of Good  
You are once again doing good things to protect the neighborhood  
Send them inspectors to check on that dude  
Make sure we bomb him and take the oil crude  
Stupid Axis of Evil trying to dumb us down  
Take our F-15s and bomb you clowns  
Ashcroft looks at us with the evil eye  
Stupid corporations with their terrible lies  
Time to clean up all of this junk  
Especially Trent Lott, now that guy is in a funk  
  
2003: Dear Mr. My Daughters are 21 and legal  
You have a funny dog, is is a beagle?  
You helped the congress republican takeover  
And got yourself a new self image makeover  
It's time to do what is good, more  
Like retaining presidency in 2004.  
  
  
Oyo: F*** Bush!  
  
Dellchat: Will you knock it off? This is supposed to be a nice friendly collaboration piece with each person saying their opinions.  
  
Oyo: F*** You  
  
Dellchat: That's it. CAPS LOCK POWER ON! SHUT THE F*** UP OYO!  
  
Oyo (whimpering): I'm sorry.......  
  
The PoliticalRapper enters the scene (political thinking- ???)  
  
(To the tune of "Bump, Bump, Bump" by B2K and P Diddy)  
  
(Donald Rumsfield)  
We sendin' this one out  
To all the evils all over the world  
All those evil dictators  
C'mon c'mon and c'mon now  
As we proceed, to give you what you need  
You know I like it when I go (bomb, bomb, bomb)  
CIA, America  
Yo Bush talk to em playa  
  
(Bush)  
I hate ya evil style  
Hate this countries going wild  
Trying to f*** with me  
These guys are all on magazines  
They have nukes with them gee, they are so mean  
Like mean, mean, mean  
The way y'all shaking that scary nuke  
Y'all act like the kings and dukes  
Maybe it's some pre-emptive time  
I wanna get them by myself  
Me and nobody else  
Not even those England fools!  
There is nothing I need from you!  
  
(Chorus)  
Evils, turn around  
And let me send a plane to   
Bomb, bomb, bomb  
Evils, turn around  
And let me send a plane to   
Bomb, bomb, bomb  
  
(Bush)  
I hate the way you teasin me  
Makin fun of my dad teaching me  
While we owned the house  
Ooh yea, our bombs will pound and pound  
And it will put you down  
Y'all be screaming for no more  
Put ya army next to mine  
We will strike you anytime  
We blowing off all the doors  
We are happy trigger squeeze  
Plan war, do oddly things  
Baby get cloned with  
Now let's go destroy the damn thing  
  
(Chorus)  
Evils, turn around  
And let me send a plane to   
Bomb, bomb, bomb  
Evils, turn around  
And let me send a plane to   
Bomb, bomb, bomb  
  
(Rumsfield)  
Inspect for nothing, Hussein  
Plans to takeover by me  
Get on the desert  
Make it bomb more, you insane  
Let's go, I'm the general and this is my army  
See you the evil for me, Hussein, so evil for me  
Man can he talk s***  
He loves dance and music  
We get CIA to kill him with a pool stick  
Iran is the smoothest  
Just a simple bomb will make them lose it  
Saddam, that's enough, stop moving  
Now stop that, I top that  
I bring it down and cop that  
I want the world sing it with me like   
"What the the the the the? What the the the the the the?"  
So let's do it again Bushie  
You got a friend Bushie  
Money ain't a thing  
Taxpayers gotta spend, Bushie  
Put up ya hands for me  
That's how you get arrested by me  
We strike you with dudes in Humvees  
We going to feed every tummy  
  
(Chorus)  
Evils, turn around  
And let me send a plane to   
Bomb, bomb, bomb  
Evils, turn around  
And let me send a plane to   
Bomb, bomb, bomb  
  
  
Oyo: F*** Bush  
  
Dellchat: PREPARE TO DIE!  
  
Pika-Chan: Dear Bush,  
  
PoliticalRapper: Bomb, bomb, bomb  
  
God: This has gone far enough. This fic made no sense, and George Bush is horribly ashamed. Your all send to fanfiction.net hell!  
  
Everyone: F*** Trent Lott!  
  
  
  
THE END (For now....we hope)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dellchat would like to thank Netscape, the cookie manager, the AIM, and of course the readers and readers who review.  
  
Pika-Chan says hi  
  
Oyo hates Bush  
  
PoliticalRapper will someday get a review for a fanfic sometime soon... 


End file.
